Episode 7269 (21st August 2015)
Plot Emma tells James that she called the police, convinced that Cain knows something about Ross' disappearance. Moira is annoyed that Cain is hiding something from her. Rakesh arrives round at Mill Cottage with an envelope full of money for Jimmy. Jimmy agrees to Rakesh's offer and Rakesh tells him that he would do the conveyancing himself. In The Woolpack, Jai confronts Megan over her freezing his assets. He says maybe it was for the best that she lost their baby as it wouldn't need to have her as a mother, unaware Megan is still pregnant. Ashley tries to talk to Diane about Val's funeral arrangements, but she tells him to go home to rest. David takes Amba round to The Grange to cheer Eric up, but Eric says that all he has ever cared about is gone. Tracy finds a DVD from Val that is to be watched in the event of her death. Moira assures Cain that the last time that they saw Ross he was still alive, so they need to keep believing that he is still alive. Kerry tells Chas that there may be some truth in Emma's theory that Cain killed Ross. She tells her that she saw Cain rushing away in a van from the top of the helter skelter on the wedding day. Jimmy receives a phone call from the couple that he showed round the house yesterday, saying that they would like to up their offer. Police turn up at Butler's Farm to talk to Cain about Ross' disappearance, Moira defends her husband but a Police Officer makes remarks about Cain's criminal past. Diane, Eric, David and Tracy sit down to watch Val's DVD but Eric turns the DVD off and throws them out as the DVD started with pictures of he and Val. A furious Cain confronts James and Emma over phoning the police on him. Emma tells them that Cain would do anything to protect Debbie, and suggests that they were late for the wedding as they were getting rid of Ross and then getting their stories straight. Cain resorts back that Ross was annoyed that Debbie chose Pete over him so has gone off in a huff. Jimmy confronts Rakesh over the other offer for the house, and says the only way he will accept Rakesh' offer is for it also to include part exchange with Victoria Cottage. Emma hits out that Debbie began all this trouble by sleeping with two brothers and makes a sly remark about Moira also sleeping with both John and James. Cain defends his wife by bringing up when Emma tried to kill Ross herself which infuriates Emma. Debbie is furious when Emma says that Pete has been trying to dig dirt on Cain. Dan tells Kerry about Ashley's fit yesterday and Kerry tries to reassure his that Ashley's fit or Ruby's death is not his fault. James tells Emma that they need to leave the police to do their job, just as the police arrive on the doorstep, with the news that they have found a body and it could be Ross. Diane and David tell Ashley that they found a DVD from Val but Eric threw them out before they could watch it. Pete calls round at Dale View to confront Emma but she tells him that a body has been found and she and James are going to identify it. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox Guest cast *Police Officer - Samantha Phyllis Morris Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Kitchen and living room *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Grange - Guest living room *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes